ukhousingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bromford Bridge
Bromford Bridge is a major housing estate and one of three merged estates in the larger Bromford, Birmingham, England. It is flanked by the M6 and M42 motorway link and the estate was planned to minimise traffic noise. The lowrise housing is set well back on the level part of the site with the tall blocks of flats rising dramatically on the ridge behind. The estate was designed by the City architect of Birmingham, J. A. Maudsley in conjunction with the job architect G. I. Rawling. It was approved for construction in 1965 on the site of the City of Birmingham Racecourse (also known as Bromford Racecourse). in background far-left. Looking westwards.]] The estate consisted of five 20 storey tower blocks and five 13 storey tower blocks, all located along Bromford Drive. It is able to take 6,000 residents. All towers were completed by 1968 with Holbrook Tower being the final tower to open. To the east of the estate was the Firs Estate which consisted of five 8 storey tall tower blocks dating to the 1950s. All these blocks were demolished in 2001 due to flooding, damp and subsidence and is still wasteland in 2015. To the south-east of the estate was the Upper Firs estate which was also constructed in the late 1950s and consisted of five similar 8 storey tower blocks. These were demolished in 2005 after falling into disrepair. , Birmingham. Looking eastwards.]] On the Bromford Bridge estate, Chillinghome Tower was the first tower block to be demolished, with Bayley Tower and Stoneycroft Tower being demolished simultaneously in 2011 after standing empty for several years. Warstone Tower and Holbrook Tower were selected for demolition within the next 5 years by Birmingham City Council in September 2011. Nearby tower block estates included Castle Vale, Shard End and Overpool. Bromford tower blocks detonated 2005, Bromford Bridge estate, Bromford, Birmingham. The Firs Estate was just to the right in the photo, being demolished in 2001.Castle Vale is in the distance with over 30 of its tower blocks being demolished in the late 1990s. The M6 and major railway freight and passenger lines cross the photo.]] Bromford Bridge - 10 tower blocks * Chillinghome Tower - 20 storeys - demolished 2005 * Bayley Tower - 20 storeys - demolished 2011 * Stoneycroft Tower - 20 storeys - demolished 2011 * Warstone Tower - 20 storeys * Holbrook Tower - 20 storeys * Bridge Meadow House - 13 storeys * Hollowmeadow House - 13 storeys * Jordan House - 13 storeys * Kingspiece House - 13 storeys * Thistle House - 13 storeys 02 December 2006.]] Firs Estate - 5 tower blocks * Oregon House - 8 storeys - demolished 2001 * Sylvester House - 8 storeys - demolished 2001 * Lebanon House - 8 storeys - demolished 2001 * Douglas House - 8 storeys - demolished 2001 * Spruce House - 8 storeys - demolished 2001 Upper Firs - 5 tower blocks * Pine House - 8 storeys - demolished 2005 * Firs House - 8 storeys - demolished 2005 * Cedar House - 8 storeys - demolished 2005 * Larch House - 8 storeys - demolished 2005 * Juniper House - 8 storeys - demolished 2005Category:Bromford Bridge Category:Birmingham Category:Council owned housing estates